Another World
by Sukez
Summary: Awal dari damainya dunia shinobi adalah awal dari dirinya mengalami perpindahan dimensi. Mampukah Naruto bertahan di dunia baru tersebut. Apa yang akan dia lakukan di dunia baru itu? Ikut andil dalam hal supranatural atau lebih memilih acuh, diam? Hanya keadaan dan waktu yang akan menjawabnya.


ANOTHER WORLD

Disclaimer: Semua karakter dalam fic ini milik para mencipta mereka. Bukan saya.

Rate: M

Warning : Typo, Alur Pasaran, OOC, GodLike.

Summary : Awal dari damainya dunia shinobi adalah awal dari dirinya mengalami perpindahan dimensi. Mampukah Naruto bertahan di dunia baru tersebut. Apa yang akan dia lakukan di dunia baru itu? Ikut andil dalam hal supranatural atau lebih memilih acuh, diam? Hanya keadaan dan waktu yang akan menjawabnya.

* * *

Di tulis tanpa mencari imbalan materi sedikitpun.

* * *

Chapter 01: Great Red

...

"Kebencian yang tak pernah bisa hilang. Sakit yang tak pernah bisa sembuh. Itulah arti perang."

Setelah Pain Nagato memberitahuku arti sebuah perang. Aku termenung memikirkanya. Aku harap aku tidak mengalami sebuah peperangan. Tapi nama Naruto berarti badai guntur. tidak ada yang bisa menandinginya.

Aku memegang perutku tempat Kyubi tersegel. Aku harus kuat. Aku harus sanggup menghadapinya jika itu terjadi.

"Naruto."

Nagato kembali memanggilku. Aku menatapnya penuh tanda tanya.

"Aku sadar mataku ini akan menjadi incaran orang jahat. Pesan dan permintaanku yang terakhir adalah menjaga dan memakai mata ini. Gunakan mata ini untuk kebaikan. Bawalah kedamaian yang sesungguhnya pada dunia terkutuk ini. Aku sangat berharap kpadamu. Uzumaki.. Naruto..."

Dan suara Nagato hilang bersama nyawanya. Konan yang berada di sisisnya hanya menunduk dengan meneteskan air mata. Aku tau ini berat bagi Konan. Makanya aku hanya diam dan menunggu sampai...

"Impin Nagato adalah impianku. Keinginan terakhir Nagato harus aku lakukan. Walau berat hati, aku akan memberikan matanya padamu..."

Pohon kertas buatan Konan perlahan mengurai menjadi lembaran kertas kecil. Begitu juga jasad Pain Nagato dan Yahiko terbungkus lembaran kertas kecil.

"Aku harap keputusan Nagato tidak salah. Aku percayakan mata ini beserta dunia padamu Naruto."

Setelah perkataan singkat dari Konan. Aku diberikan kotak kertas yang berisi mata Nagato dan sepaket bunga kertas.

Aku akan pulang ke konoha. Aku sudah lelah seharian bertarung. Aku ingin istirahat. Mata ini aku berikan pada nenek Tsunade untuk disimpan. Atau mungkin langsung dicangkokkan ke mataku. Entahlah.

Sekedar untuk mengenang Ero Sannin. Aku membuatkan altar sederhana di tengah hutan samping desa Konoha. Dengan buku perjalanan ninja pemberani dan sepaket bunga kertas dari Konan sebagai penghargaan kami, muridnya.

Aku berdoa semoga dia diterima di sisinya. Aku tersenyum memikirkan Ero Sannin sekarang sudah berada di surga dengan para bidadarinya.

'Kheh. Dasar mesum.'

Aku meraih kotak kertas berisi mata di sampingku dan kembali berjalan menuju konoha. Hari2 renovasi Konoha akan dimulai. Aku akan meminta rumah di atas patung Hokage saja. Mungkin dengan itu bisa membuatku dekat dengan ayahku.

Bahkan aku masih belum percaya jika Yondaime Hokage adalah ayahku. Ah. Masih banyak yang harus memberi penjelasan padaku nanti.

Efek pertarungan sungguh terasa. Tubuhku sangat lelah sekarang. untung ada Kakashi sensei yang menggendongku ketika aku hampir pingsan tadi.

Kemeriahan desa Konoha menyambutku. Aku sangat senang bisa menjadi pahlawan. Terimakasih juga Kyubi yang membantuku mengalahkan Pain Yahiko. Tanpamu aku pasti kalah. Terimakasih juga Nagato. kakak seperguruan yang telah mengajarkan arti rasa sakit dan perang. Aku akan menggunakan mata ini dan memanfaatkanya dijalan kedamaian.

* * *

"Dalam jangka waktu satu minggu mata Rinneganmu akan sempurna. Atau mungkin hanya 3 hari mengingat regenerasi selmu sangat cepat."

Aku hanya diam saat Nenek Tsunade mengatakannya di depanku. Saat ini aku selsai menjalankan oprasi mata yang di ketuai oleh Nenek Tsunade sendiri.

"Ya ampun. Aku tidak habis pikir bisa memasangkan mata legenda padamu Naruto. Kau akan menjadi legenda berikutnya dengan mata itu. Ah. Sampai lupa. Matamu sebelumnya aku simpan di laboratorium Konoha. Jika kau ingin mengambilnya ambilah."

Keputusanku sudah bulat sebelum oprasi ini dimulai. Aku telah bercermin seharian kemarin. Mengatakan selamat tinggal pada mata biruku.

Sebelumnya juga Nenek Tsunade mengatakan keberhasilan oprasi mata ini mencapai angka diatas 50 persen. Mengingat aku dan Nagato adalah sesama Uzumaki. Jadi gen kami hampir sama dan pencangkokan mata akan berhasil sempurna.

Selama 3 hari ini aku hanya melihat kegelapan dan chakra yang perlahan-lahan mengalir ke mataku. Denyutan demi denyutan aku rasakan. Ini sensasi yang aku rasakan pertama kali. Selama tidak sakit aku biarkan saja seperti ini.

Ini sudah malam dan tadi sore aku melihat samar-samar sebuah siluet merah agak jingga seperti kabut digaris pandangku. Aneh. Seharusnya aku tidak bisa melihat. Aku mencoba mengalirkan chakra ke mataku. Mengkonsentrasikan chakra.

Sungguh menakjubkan mata ini. Aku bisa melihat dengan merasakan. Dengan ini aku bisa mengetahui aku berada di rumah sakit. Berbaring dengan nyaman. Di sampingku ada Hinata.

Tunggu. Hinata? Sejak kapan dia menungguiku. Ah entahlah. Aku tidak keberatan akan itu. Jadi aku biarkan saja seperti itu.

Paginya perban di mataku dibuka. Dan yang pertama aku liahat adalah Nenek Tsunade, Sizune-san dan Hinata kemudian cerimin yang memantulkan diriku sendiri.

Aku agak murung melihat tampilanku sendiri di cermin. Ini tidak seperti aku. Aku seperti asing melihat aku sendiri di cermin. Tapi aku tidak ambil pusing. Toh, lama kelamaan juga akan terbiasa juga. Fakta mengenai Hinata yang selalu menungguku tapi anehnya aku tidak tau. Yang aku tau hannya Sakura saja yang mengurusku.

Tapi ketika kemarin saat aku berterimakasih pada sakura. Aku malah kaget bahwa Hinata juga ada di sana tapi kenapa tidak memberitahuku. "Itu krena dia tidak mau kau tau dia ada di situ" Kan aneh. Tapi mengingat sifat pemalu Hinata, tidak heran jika dia begitu. Ah sudahlah.

* * *

Hampir 1 bulan berlalu.

Kini aku sudah berada di negeri Besi. Tepatnya sebuah penginapan yang sudah rusak akibat bentrokan dengan Uchiha bertopeng. Dia memberitahuku kebenaran Uchiha. Tntang pembantaian yang dilakukan Itachi. Dan akibat bentrokan itu juga untuk yang pertama kalinya aku bisa mengeluarkan kekuatan mataku. Shinra Tensei. Tobi kaget akan jurusku. Diapun juga kaget aku memiliki Rinnegan yang seharusnya dia dapatkan.

"Ooh. Jadi ini sebabnya jasad Nagato tidak mempunyai mata. Tidak apa-apa. Aku masih mempunyai cara lain." setelah mengatakan itu dia pergi menghilang dengan putaran spiral menghisapnya.

Malamnya. Ketika semua sudah beres, perbaikan penginapan. Kedatangan Gaara dan kebenaran tentang Sakura yang ingin membunuh Sasuke. Aku tidak bisa tinggal diam. Aku menyelinap dan melacak jejak Sakura dengan Sage Mode.

Di jembatan. Tepatnya di bawahnya. Untung aku datang disaat yang tepat. Jika tidak, mungkin Sakura sudah tertebas kunai.

Kami berbicara sebentar dan Sasuke pergi bersama Zetsu dan Tobi yang barusaja datang. Setelahnya ada Yamato taico dan Kakashi Sensei yang menyusulku. Sempat terjadi salah paham akan hal kaburnya aku. Tapi akirnya bisa diluruskan juga.

Kamipun pulang ke Konoha

Sampai Konoha, belum sempat memakan ramen bahkan sesumpitpun aku telah di panggil oleh Tetua Katak dengan jurus pembalik kuchiyose. Di sana aku mendapatkan kunci segel di perutku. Rasa mual sungguh terasa saat katak pembawa segel masuk ke perutku lewat mulut. 'Iyuuh, sangat menjijikan.'

Lalu entah siapa yang merekomendasikanya. Tiba-tiba aku dikabari bahwa aku harus melatih kekuatan Kyubi. Dan disinilah aku. Dengan paman Bee di sebuah ruangan. Aku sudah menguasai kekuatan kurama.

Kurama adalah nama asli Kyubi. Aku diberitahunya saat kami bertukar tinju di alam bawah sadar di ruangan sebelumnya. Di sana Ibu juga datang saat aku hampir tertelan hawa negatif dari Kyubi. Ibu memberikan semua apa yang aku tanyakan. Tentang ayah dan ibu. Tentang aku dan Kyubi. Tentang 16 tahun yang lalu. Semuanya. Fakta bahwa ibu dulunya adalah jincuriki juga dan uchiha bertopeng yang menjadi dalang terbunuhnya ibu dan ayah.

Akhirnya Kurama memberikan kepercayaan padaku lewat salam tinju. Katanya hatiku sudah bersih. Mataku mengingatkanya pada sang kakek Rikudo. Dan yang paling penting. Dia menemukan kesungguhan hati padaku.

Di ruangan ini aku bukan hanya berlatih mengendalikan kekuatan kurama yang sudah aku kuasai. Aku juga melatih mata Rinneganku. Ini sulit. Mengingat aku agak buruk dicontrol Chakra. Tapi aku menggunakan 100 bunshin untuk melatihnya. Dari kekuatan Pain Tendo, Gakido, Ningendo, Chikushodo, Shurado dan Jigokudo.

Hari-hari berlalu saat pelatihan mata Rinnegan beserta mode Kuramaku. Dan tanpa aku ketahui sudah seminggu lebih aku melewatkan perang. Apa aku sudah ditipu? Apa aku sedang disembunyikan? Mengingat perang ini bertujuan untuk menangkapku dan paman Bee.

Aku tidak tinggal diam. Aku segera pergi dari pulau ini. Para Ninja Konoha dan Kumo mengahadangku. Tapi hanya dengan Shinra Tensei yang sudah aku latih dengan sempurna mereka menyingkir kalah. Tak sampai melukainya. Mode Sage aku gunakan untuk melacak musuh. Bergabung dengan Mode Kurama. Ini semakin memudahkanku.

Hawa negatif ada di mana-mana. Zetsu putih ada di mana-mana, Menyamar menjadi siapapun. Menirukan aliran chakra dan menipu siapapun, mengakibatkan aliansi shinobi terpecah belah dan saling berprasangka buruk. Tapi tidak untukku. Aku bisa merasakan hawa jahat di dalam tubuh Zetsu.

Tidak punya pilihan. Aku harus menyebarkan bunshin pada semua medan perang. Dan aku sendiri akan mencari dalang dibalik perang Shinobi ke 4 ini.

Pertarungan demi pertarungan sengit kami lewati. Kini aku berhadapan dengan sosok dewi bernama kaguya ootsutsuki bersanma Sakura, Sasuke dan Kakashi Sensei.

Berbagai jurusnya sangat mematikan. Kami dipermainkannya. Pengejaran antar dimensi kami lalui. Dan akhirnya kamipun bisa menyegelnya kembali. Semua Bijuu kembali bebas dan memilih tinggal di tubuhku. Mereka mengelilingiku dan menunduk. Menyebutku reinkarnasi dari ayah mereka. Sang Rikudou Sannin. Tapi bukankah aku hanya reinkarnasi anaknya?

Ah sudahlah.

Yang paling penting aku tidak akan membangkitkan si ekor sepuluh. Aku sadar si ekor sepuluh hanyalah mahluk tidak berakal dan sayang sekali hanya bisa di katakan sebuah alat terkuat.

"Terimakasih sudah berjuang bersama selama ini kawan."

Aku mengucapkan itu pada Sasuke dan melakukan segel terakhir. Jurus gabungan yang hanya bisa dilakukan antara reinkarnasi Indra dan Asura.

" "Mugen tsukuyomi : kai." "

Setelahnya mataku menggelap. Kepalaku berdenyut sakit. Sakit sekali. Hawa tubuhku seolah hilang lenyap. Tenagaku terkuras habis. Aku mencoba menoleh pada Sasuke di sampingku. Tapi hnya gelap yang bisa aku lihat. Dalam gelapnya pandanganku aku melihat putaran spiral ungu gelap seolah menarikku. Terasa energinya sangat besar.

Aku juga mendengar suara Sasuke dan yang lain memanggilku. Seolah lumpuh. Aku hanya bisa mendengarkan seruan tertahan mereka tanpa bisa benjawab.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu. Hoi. Jawablah. Tubuhmu mengurai. Naruto... Narutoooo..."

Itu adalah kata terakhir yang bisa aku dengar. Tubuhku sempurna terhisap dalam lingkaran spiral ungu.

Dalam kedamaian suasana sepi kelopak mataku terbuka. Memperlihatkan pemandangan warna-warni sebuah dimensi antahbrantah.

Tubuhku seperti melayang. 'Apa yang terjadi?'

 **"Entahlah Naruto.** **Aku juga sama sepertimu. Kami tidak sadarkan** **diri semenjak kau melakukan pelepasan Mugen Tsukuyomi tadi."** kata Kurama menggema di kepalaku.

'jadi...'

Wajah murung seketika tercipta di mukaku. Kedamaian suasana sepi tadi hilang entah kemana. Hatiku tiba2 merasakan sesak. Mataku perih dan mengeluatkan air mata. Apa yang terjadi.

Mataku melihat ke segala arah. Warna warni bercampur tapi tidak menyatu. Seakan bisa dipegang tapi tidak bisa. Warna ini seakan berada di depan kelopak mata. Aku seperti orang buta dengan segala warna terlihat di mataku. Bukan hitam.

Ini sangat tidak mengenakkan.

"Siapapun, tolong aku. Kurama. Semuanya. Apa yang terjadi. Aku takut."

 **"Tenanglah Naruto. Kita juga sama sepertimu. Yang kau liat juga yang kami lihat."** suara kurama menggema di kepalaku.

Baiklah, aku harus tenang. Dan entah ide dari mana. Aku menendang ruang hampa di kakiku. Seketika itu pula aku merasakan tubuhku bergerak maju.

Panas. Gerakanku membuat kepalaku panas seperti terbakar. Energi disini membingungkan dan kuat sehingga aku harus menyelimuti tubuhku dengan chakra kesembilan bijuu.

Dan dengan itu pula aku mengelilingi dimensi antahbrantah ini.

Entah sudah berapa puluh bahkan ratus tahun aku menendang-nendang ruang hampa di kakiku. Aku tidak merasakan lapar dan haus. Aku bertanya pada hatiku.

Apa di sini tidak ada konsep waktu sebagai media ukur abadi? Atau berkat chakra kesembilan bijuu aku masih sanggup bertahan dan tidak mengalami perubahan?

Entahlah. Yang jelas aku ingin keluar dari sini dan bersama teman-temanku. Aku bahkan sudah hampir lupa nama-nama temanku dulu. Nama mereka samar-samar di ingatanku. Aku bagaikan orang linglung. Jika bukan karena kesembilan bijuu di tubuhku yang terus menemaniku. Mungkin aku sudah gila sekarang.

'Ayolah. Siapapun, tolong...'

Perkataan di pikiranku belum selesai ketika aku dikagetkan dengan sosok Naga super besar di belakangku. Aku berlari di udara. Mencoba mengambil jarak dari sosok naga merah super besar di blakangku tadi.

 **'grrrrr...'**

Terdengar erangan lembut dari moncong supernya. Aku tidak bisa mengerti apa yang dia ucapkan. Sekian banyak yang aku temui di dimensi ini. Tapi baru kali ini aku melihat mahluk hidup. Kebanyakan yang aku temui adalah bongkahan batu dan relif-relif kuno entah berbahasa apa dan puing-puing kastil batu kuno.

 **'Mungkin dia bertanya siapa kau Naruto.'** Shukaku berbicara di kepalaku.

"Na... Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Maaf naga merah super besar. Aku tidak sengaja berada di sini. Bisa kau menolongku?"

Setidaknya aku mengingat namaku. Dan bolehkah aku berharap pada naga merah super besar di depanku. Jika saja aku boleh berharap, aku sangat, sangat, sangat sekali berharap ingin pulang.

Jika tidak bisa pulang. Setidaknya aku bisa keluar dari dimensi aneh ini.

'Aku mohon' Ucapku dalam hati sambil memejamkan mata.

Naga merah super besar yang berada di depanku memperhatikanku dengan intens dan memalingkan muka lalu mengaum sangat kencang. Aku menutupi telingaku untuk meredam suaranya.

Di depan moncongnya, perlahan terlihat ruang hampa yang mulai cekung dan robek. Memperlihatkan awan putih berbaris dengan indah. Mataku berbinar. Aku akan pulang. Seketika damai tercipta di hatiku.

Naga merah super besar kembali melihatku. Seolah mengisaratkan. **'Pergilah lewat celah itu.'** aku hanya memasang wajah bodoh dan menunjuk mukaku sendiri. Dan dia memberikan anggukan atas tindakanku.

Melesat dengan menendang udara hampa, aku melewati celah yang dia ciptakan.

"Terimakasih naga merah super besar." ucapku tulus.

 **"Namaku adalah Great Red, sang naga yang mewakili impian dan yang menghuni celah dimensi ini anak muda."**

Tanpa membuka mulutnya, suara naga super besar tadi menggema di kepalaku. Aku hanya tersenyum tulus dan mengucapkan banyak terimakasih padanya.

 **'Great Red.'**

.

.

.

Bersambung.

* * *

Hapus atau lanjut terserah kalian. Dan jangan harapkan update cepat dari author yang sudah lapuk ini. Wkwkwk.

Hanya untuk memeriahkan fanfiction dot net yang sudah mulai sepi. juga kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat saya butuhkan.

Bye bye.


End file.
